Una nueva página
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "Turning Page", de bravevulnerability. Kate Beckett se ha hecho cargo del negocio familiar, una pequeña biblioteca, tras la muerte de su madre. Un día, un joven escritor le propone un trato que podría salvar el legado de su madre. Dividida en tres capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia original: **_**"Turning Page"**_**, de bravevulnerability**

**Dividida en tres capítulos.**

* * *

Kate levanta el último libro del carro de metal y lo desliza hasta su sitio en la estantería, acariciando su lomo como si estuviera dando la bienvenida a la recién devuelta novela. La hora del cierre se acerca y está planteándose irse a casa quince minutos antes. La biblioteca no recibe mucho tráfico de gente, por desgracia, así que no es estaría haciéndole un feo a nadie.

Suspira, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando su madre al invertir tanto dinero en una diminuta biblioteca cuando la conocidísima Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York está bastante cerca y ofrece una colección de libros mucho más extensa. Por supuesto, Kate no podía dejar que el sueño de su madre muriera con ella, por lo que se convirtió en bibliotecaria tras la muerte de Johanna Beckett. Disfruta con su trabajo, con la constante compañía de páginas llenas de historias que ha leído al menos una vez, pero apenas gana lo suficiente como para mantener el lugar en funcionamiento y teme que tendrá que cerrar las puertas definitivamente en un futuro próximo.

Deja caer su cabeza sobre una novela de Steinbeck, respira el familiar aroma de los libros viejos y el corazón se le encoge en el pecho al pensar en abandonar lo único que le queda de su madre.

– Perdona, lo siento si es un mal momento…

Kate levanta la cabeza y ve a un hombre observándola, con un bolígrafo y un cuaderno en sus manos y una expresión de preocupación y curiosidad en sus facciones.

– ¿Trabajas aquí?

Kate traga saliva, contenta de haber podido aguantar las lágrimas (lo último que quiere es que un desconocido la vea llorar), y asiente.

– Sí, ¿necesitas ayuda?

– Más o menos – él evade la pregunta, mirando hacia el pequeño grupo de mesas cerca de una de las ventanas de la parte de atrás. – ¿Tengo que ser socio para escribir aquí?

Kate frunce el entrecejo, su mirada posándose en el cuaderno que él sujeta contra el pecho.

– ¿Escribir aquí? – repite, y él asiente rápidamente, más que dispuesto a contarle su idea.

– Sí, estoy escribiendo mi primera novela. Bueno, mi primera novela _de verdad_. Y tener una buena atmósfera ayuda, ¿sabes? He pasado este sitio de largo muchas veces, pero nunca había entrado y me gusta. Es… – sus ojos vagan por la sala, hacia las escaleras y el segundo piso. – Es acogedor.

– Bueno, – accede ella – disfrútalo mientras puedas.

Los ojos del escritor vuelven a fijarse en ella; ese extraño toque de preocupación volviendo a asomarse en el profundo azul de sus ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kate se recoge el pelo detrás de la oreja en un gesto nervioso y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, en un gesto más para consolarse a sí misma que para protegerse de él.

– Probablemente tendré que cerrar en cuestión de meses – confiesa con un suspiro. – No hay trabajo suficiente.

– ¿Y si te propongo un trato? – dice él, con gesto serio.

Ella alza la ceja con interés, pero solo para seguirle la corriente en cualquier acto de caballería que el aprendiz de escritor quiera intentar, porque ella ya sabe que ningún trato va a salvar su biblioteca.

– Si mi libro se vende bien, de lo que estoy seguro, te ayudaré a mantener este sitio abierto. Después de todo, me estás echando un cable, permitiéndome usar el espacio para ayudar en mi crecimiento creativo y todo eso.

Los labios de Kate se curvan en una sonrisa cansada. La verdad es que el tipo es bastante mono, lo que es un cambio agradable. Por lo general, los hombres que entran en su biblioteca le echan un vistazo y se olvidan del motivo original que les trae allí para dedicarse a flirtear con ella. Normalmente, esos hombres le hacen desear usar uno de sus libros como arma, pero este, el escritor… él es diferente, y aunque sabe que realmente no le puede ayudar, él quiere intentarlo y eso significa mucho para ella.

– Soy Kate – dice finalmente, extendiendo su mano hacia él, sonriendo cuando él la acepta entusiasmado.

– Rick Rodg… Castle – decide él, con un asentimiento convencido. – Rick Castle.

– Bueno, señor Castle – responde ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa, dándole un apretón a su mano antes de soltarlo. – Trato hecho.

* * *

**¡Feliz Día del Libro!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Historia original: "**_**Turning Page**_**", de bravevulnerability**

* * *

– _¡Kaaate!_

Su nombre resuena proveniente del piso superior y ella le fulmina con la mirada desde su escritorio. Puede verlo claramente desde su sitio mientras intenta archivar unos documentos en el ordenador, y él también puede verla a ella, lo que sin duda es la razón de que él eligiera sentarse ahí. Pero ella conoce ese tono, sabe que él está de morros porque va más o menos por la mitad de su libro y está atravesando un bache creativo desde hace cuatro días.

– ¿Qué? – resopla lo suficientemente alto como para que él la oiga.

– Tómate un descanso y ven a hacerme compañía.

Kate pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve la mirada hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

– Castle, escribe tu libro – responde, clasificando la nueva colección de novelas que llegó la semana pasada en el catálogo de la biblioteca.

– No puedo – gruñe él, y ella suspira, cediendo demasiado fácilmente y levantándose de su silla de oficina.

Él irradia alegría mientras ella sube las escaleras con sus tacones, frunciendo el ceño hacia él todo el tiempo.

– ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan atascado? – pregunta ella, apoyando una de sus manos en el respaldo de su silla y la otra en la superficie de la mesa mientras se inclina para echar un vistazo a su cuaderno.

Él se endereza al notar el roce de su pecho contra su espalda, con la respiración agitada, y ella nota su propio corazón rebotando contra sus costillas, pero ignora la sensación que le produce la proximidad del escritor para poder concentrarse en examinar su trabajo.

Su cuaderno está abierto y su portátil también está encima de la mesa, para cuando necesita consultar algo en las cien páginas que ya ha escrito y están preparadas para ser enviadas a su editor, pero la tapa está cerrada en estos momentos. Él escribe todo primero a mano, como ella ha podido darse cuenta, sentado en su biblioteca desde la mañana hasta la noche, llenando una página tras otra con tinta negra.

– Bueno, ha habido un apagón en la ciudad y Nikki…

– Todavía odio ese nombre – musita ella.

– …está de camino a casa cuando se encuentra con Rook fuera de su edificio.

Kate se muerde el labio mientras sus ojos recorren la página que él está intentando ocultar discretamente con los dedos. Sabe qué está escribiendo ahora, sabe qué va a pasar entre los dos personajes.

– No creo que estés bloqueado, Castle – decide ella, enderezándose detrás de él, pasándole una mano por el brazo y sonriendo pícaramente cuando él se retuerce en su asiento para mirarla con mal disimulada confusión.

– ¿Ah, no?

– No – murmura ella. – Creo que simplemente necesitas algo de inspiración.

Él ha estado viniendo a su biblioteca durante más de un mes y a ella le gusta, realmente le gusta, así que no se echa atrás cuando él se levanta de su asiento y se mueve para ponerse frente a ella, acercándose hasta que la tiene acorralada contra una estantería.

Por una vez, él no dice nada. Sus ojos le acarician la cara, estudiándola con tanta atención que resulta casi incómodo, pero entonces sus manos le tocan las mejillas, reverentes mientras trazan el contorno de su piel hacia su cuello, entre su pelo, y ella se permite el mismo lujo, recorriéndole las facciones con la punta de los dedos: su mandíbula, sus orejas, su labio inferior. Su aliento se entrecorta en ese momento, impregnando su dedo, y ella reemplaza su pulgar con su boca.

Ella emite un sonido de satisfacción cuando él la besa, notando cómo una corriente cálida le recorre desde el punto donde sus labios están fusionados hasta sus extremidades, llenando los fríos y vacíos espacios que han sido parte de ella desde aquel helado día de enero del 99.

– Inspiración – repite él, mordisqueándole el labio, besándole la yugular, volviéndola loca poco a poco. – Cada vez que te miro encuentro inspiración.


	3. Chapter 3

**Historia original: "_Turning Page_", de bravevulnerability**

* * *

– ¡¿Has leído las críticas?!

El silencio de la biblioteca es interrumpido bruscamente cuando Richard Castle irrumpe a través de las puertas dobles, agitando un libro en una de sus manos. Kate reprime su sonrisa (_por supuesto _que ha leído las críticas) y rodea el mostrador justo a tiempo para encontrarse con él.

– ¡Es un bestseller, Kate! ¡Un bestseller!

Su excitación, similar a la de un niño con un juguete nuevo, ilumina el edificio entero y ella sonríe más ampliamente de lo que lo ha hecho en años, muy orgullosa de él. Se ríe cuando él la levanta del suelo en medio de la sala, dando vueltas y más vueltas antes de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo.

– ¡Mi agente dice que voy a ganar millones y me han ofrecido un contrato para tres libros más! – le dice él, con una sonrisa contagiosa, y el corazón de Kate se llena de alegría y felicidad por él, pero en el rincón más profundo del frágil músculo, florece la incertidumbre.

Él va a convertirse en millonario, va a escribir tres brillantes novelas más sobre Nikki Heat y Jameson Rook y no la necesitará, ni a ella ni a su trasnochada biblioteca, nunca más.

Él va a desaparecer y tan rápido como su corazón se había expandido de alegría, ahora se encoge de dolor y se rompe en pedazos.

Él todavía sigue hablando, narrándole todos los detalles de su floreciente éxito y ella se fuerza a escucharle, a seguir sonriendo y a asentir en los momentos adecuados, pero él se da cuenta en cuanto la mira, más o menos al mismo tiempo en que los ojos de Kate comienzan a escocerle por las lágrimas sin derramar.

– ¿Kate? – murmura, depositando el libro que traía con él en el mostrador y usando su mano libre para acunar el lado de su rostro. – ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada – insiste ella. – Nada. Es solo que… me alegro mucho por ti.

Él inclina la cabeza, confundido, tratando de estudiarla como si se tratara de una novela con un intrincado argumento.

– Esto es bueno, Kate – dice él suavemente, sus ojos pasando de la vibrante excitación a una mirada tranquilizadora. – Podremos arreglar la biblioteca, conseguir un mayor volumen de negocio y…

– No, Rick – sacude la cabeza ella, causando que él deje caer la mano. – No quiero que gastes tu dinero en este sitio, en mí.

– ¿Pero teníamos un trato, recuerdas? – él le dice, dándole un fuerte apretón a su hombro, como si pudiera notar cómo ella se aleja y necesitara sujetarla. – Y me encanta este sitio, y te qui… – hace una pausa para tragar saliva – te quiero. ¿Creías que porque las cosas van a cambiar, yo también lo haría?

Parece dolido por la acusación implícita y ella cierra los ojos, se odia a sí misma por poner esa expresión en la cara de Rick cuando él había llegado derrochando alegría. Y él la quiere. Pasan prácticamente todos los días juntos, comparten cama, comparten sus historias y sus corazones con el otro, pero nunca se habían dicho esas dos palabras hasta ahora.

– No quiero retenerte – susurra ella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. – No quiero ser lo que te impida alcanzar el éxito.

– Kate, ¿de qué narices estás hablando?

– Me dijiste que tu agente quería promocionar la imagen del guapo playboy para tus fans – le recuerda tranquilamente con una sonrisa triste, finalmente obligándose a dejar de ser una cobarde y a abrir los malditos ojos. – ¿Cómo encajaría una novia en esa imagen?

– Te dije que ella lo propuso, pero nunca dije que yo lo aceptase – recalca él.

– Pero, ¿y si..

– Kate – le corta él, firmemente, acunando su cara entre las manos. – Te quiero y nunca elegiría algo que pudiera hacer que te perdiera. – Ella se muerde el labio, con la aprensión todavía oprimiéndole el pecho, pero él sonríe, suave y seguro, y el pánico se evapora. – No pienso dejarte.

El quejido se desliza sin poder evitarlo de sus labios, y las lágrimas empiezan a rodarle por el rostro, llegando a las manos de él, pero salen motivadas por el torrente de alivio que siente en el pecho, de la certeza de que él se quedará con ella cuando todos los demás que ella ha querido de verdad se han ido.

Ella solo ha llorado delante de él una vez en el transcurso del año que ha pasado desde que se conocieron; cuando le contó la historia de sus padres, del asesinato de su madre y la caída de su padre a la botella, de la que nunca salió.

– Yo también te quiero – susurra ella, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y acariciándole la mejilla con la otra mano, pasando sus dedos por su incipiente barba. – Te quiero mucho, Castle.

La alegría vuelve a aflorar en los ojos de Castle, brillantes llamas de azul extendiéndose por sus irises, y él se inclina hacia delante, besándola con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerla perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en el mostrador detrás de ellos. Ella gime, tirando de él para acercarlo más a ella, pero su cuerpo apretado contra el mostrador parece sugerir algo más, por lo que él se aparta rápidamente con una cálida sonrisa y le extiende el libro que había dejado previamente sobre el mostrador.

– Mira, te he traído la primera copia.

Ella sonríe, aceptando la recién impresa novela que él coloca en sus manos. Ha leído fragmentos, piezas y párrafos que él no intentó esconder de ella, y sabe parte de lo que pasa en la novela, pero tener el libro real en sus manos, el producto de todo su duro trabajo, es una sensación maravillosa.

– Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – le confía, usando la ventaja que le proporcionan los tacones para plantarle un beso más en los labios. – Muy orgullosa, Rick.

Un ligero sonrojo cubre las mejillas de Rick, pero la gratitud se adueña de sus ojos ante el elogio antes de que su atención vuelva al libro que Kate tiene en las manos.

– Ábrelo – le anima. – Quiero saber qué opinas de la dedicatoria.

Castle afloja el abrazo para poder migrar a su espalda, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella y envolviéndole la cintura con los brazos mientras espera, espiando sobre su hombro. Ella pone los ojos en blanco pero abre el libro, acariciando el título en la primera página antes de pasar a la siguiente.

_Para KB:_

_No hay palabras ni páginas suficientes para capturar lo mucho que me inspiras._

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
